


I'll Be Your Home

by ukranianstairs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakups, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, i dont know what to tag so i just tag whatever, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: "Taeyong?""Yeah?""Why can't everyone be like you?"





	I'll Be Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for YuTae. Just another basic kind of one shot that has been hanging around in my notepad and don't expect too much!

"Can't people be more.. you know, aware? I really hate how some dumb asses out there can fuck me up so easily."

"I don't know, maybe you can just ignore them?"

"Ugh I just hate them, I hate most people."

"Hmm but you're here with me."

"Well you're an exception. You're less of a dick."

 

Yuta was hanging out in Taeyong's room in their shared apartment that they had found together during their break before the second semester starts in college. They had known each other for only a short while (since they started college) but somehow Yuta is comfortable enough with Taeyong that he can share his worries and problems to him without having to filter out anything. Taeyong on the other hand, had always been a good listener to Yuta and he never complains whenever the Japanese hogs his time when he could use it to do his assignments.

"Will you go out again tonight?" Taeyong asked as he spinned his pen that was in his hand. He looked over at Yuta who was sprawled on his bed with his head hanging off the side of the bed. "I guess. We've got no class tomorrow so," he shrugged.

It was Yuta's habit to go out at and spend his nights somewhere else other than their apartment. You could say that, Yuta is a social person. He had been with a lot of people, boys and girls, strangers and non strangers. It was his way of life, he said. He enjoys being out and getting drunk, getting hook ups and one night stands. And Taeyong was fine with that, maybe. Sometimes he would come back to their apartment with girls, being drunk, and their night would go long, but Taeyong didn't care, nor did he mind. He could just plug his ears and blast music to sleep since it was one of his habits anyway. If Yuta doesn't come back, Taeyong would know that the Japanese stayed over at another man's place. That was the thing, he never brought back boys.

Taeyong hummed in response as if he knew what the latter would answer even if he didn't. Him and Yuta were complete opposites but somehow they get along really well. Yuta wouldn't mind if Taeyong doesn't respond to his blabbers since he knew that the other was a quiet and timid one. In his thoughts, he wouldn't stand someone who blabbers a lot like him, so he was glad that his housemate was Taeyong. Yuta groaned and got up from Taeyong's bed and made his way out, probably going back to his room. Taeyong looked at the clock on his laptop screen and it was already 6.54pm. Yuta might have went to get himself ready to go out for the night.

 

 

That night, Yuta didn't come home. It was only few days after that when Taeyong saw him walking into class with the same outfit that he had worn from the night when he last saw the boy. It was the first time that Yuta hadn't come home in days, not a night, and it honestly worried Taeyong. But seeing him back in class eased his worry.

"Where did you go?"

"Huh? Oh.. I kinda got myself a boyfriend."

Yuta rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at the him. Taeyong's reaction was indifferent. He was smiling at Yuta, in fact, as if he was happy for the boy to finally find someone instead of just some hook ups. "I see, good for you then," he pat Yuta on the head and went off to his next class with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

 

 

  
A few weeks had gone by and Yuta had only stepped into their shared apartment for about 4 times, and that was only to pick up some of his clothes and books, maybe grab some snacks on his way out. He hadn't spend his time with Taeyong for a long time and honestly, Taeyong felt the weird empty feeling. Everytime he heard Yuta's keys jingling near the front door, his eyes would perk up and his movement would stop. But also when everytime Yuta enters the apartment, he made no contact with Taeyong and he would act like there was no one in the apartment. He would cough and make weird groans, and Taeyong would hear but everytime, Taeyong never made any attempt to call him out and stop him from going out again.

Until one night, Yuta unexpectedly came back. He usually comes back during the day or after classes but that night, Taeyong heard the familiar sound of jingling keys near the door and Taeyong was in the kitchen, cooking himself dinner. He was confused as to why Yuta suddenly came at night, as if it was natural for Yuta to only come during the day. When he entered the apartment, he let out a heavy and defeated sigh. He was on his way to his room with a packed bag when he met eyes with Taeyong who was in the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks and shifted his gaze, looking down at the floor and soon after, he moved slowly to sit on one of the stools near the kitchen island, letting his bag drop down onto the floor.

"Hey," Taeyong started. He turned back to cooking his dinner and tried to compose himself in front of his friend who he hadn't seen for weeks, except for in class. He heard a soft hum from Yuta despite the loud sizzling sound of the stir fried vegetables in the frying pan and he smiled slightly to himself. At least Yuta didn't feel awkward.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"I'll cook extra then."

Yuta had always liked Taeyong's cooking. His cooking felt like home to Yuta and although they weren't Japanese food, they tasted just like mom's cooking. They ate in silence as Yuta filled his stomach with the not so luxurious but very luxurious food cooked by Taeyong. It was weird that Yuta was quiet. Usually he would blabber a lot and Taeyong would tell him to chew his food first before talking, but this dinner wasn't something that Taeyong was used to. It felt awkward and to be honest, the silence was dreadful.

Taeyong wasn't the one that was scared to ask questions. He could be really straightforward if he wanted to, and there he went. "Did anything happen?" He tilted his head and looked at Yuta who was chewing his last bit of food. He swallowed his food and sipped on his water before propping his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek on his palm.

"I got dumped."

"Well shit."

"I know right. Fuck him really. I did nothing but being nice to him and I pretty much satisfied all his needs but turned out that asshole was cheating on me and he dared to dump me? I was the one who's supposed to dump him. God, I hate this."

Taeyong watched as Yuta moved his hands about while complaining about his ex boyfriend. He was kind of glad that he broke up and the Yuta he knew came back with just one question.

"And why the hell are you smiling?" Taeyong blinked when Yuta pointed his chopsticks straight towards his face. He wouldn't know that he was smiling if Yuta didn't point it out. "I mean, I guess, I'm just glad thst you're back?" He shrugged and touched the hair near his ear. It was a habit that Yuta knew. Whenever he does that, it was either he got nervous or flustered, and considering the situation at that moment, Yuta knew he was flustered. The night went by with them talking at the dinner table until they got tired and both of them decided to clean up before going to their respective rooms. It was the kind of night that they usually have.

 

 

  
Taeyong thought one lesson would teach Yuta to be more careful and cautious, but he was wrong. Ever since he had gotten that boyfriend who cheated on him and dumped him, he had been on a cycle. His night life was still the same and he would stop coming home at some points because he got himself a boyfriend. His relationships were shortened from weeks to days and he wasn't doing well in his studies either. He rarely comes into class and whenever he does, he would look really crappy. Taeyong wasn't worried of him not coming back home anymore but he was worried about Yuta's whole condition. He doesn't smile as often and they never really talk anymore. It was as if Yuta's soul was sucked out from all those bad relationships. Everytime he breaks up and comes home, he would only eat dinner and blabber about his break ups to Taeyong and that was all about it. They spend one night having dinner together and act like nothing happened the next days until he found himself a new lover. It makes Taeyong sad on how his friend had become.

 

 

He was walking back home from buying groceries since the food stock at home was running low and it was their exam period, which meant Taeyong would want to eat a lot of sweet snacks. The traffic light turned red when he was just about to cross the road and he sighed internally for having to stop walking and wait for the light to turn green, which would take a long time. His eyes were scanning around the area and he saw an old man holding a leash with a huge golden retriever at the other side of the road. He smiled at the dog and waved a little before his eyes caught on the person behind the windows of a cafe right behind the old man. It was Yuta. He was sitting in the cafe with another man and they looked tense. Yuta had his arms folded against his chest and his face turning away from the man while the man had his hands moving all over the place, probably trying to explain things to Yuta. Suddenly, Yuta got up from his seat and tried to walk away from the table, but the man took a hold of his wrist and Yuta yanked his hand away, walking out of the cafe. It was the first time Taeyong had ever seen Yuta looking angry and got into a quarrell with someone else.

The light turned green and Yuta crossed the road with his hand ruffling his hair roughly while Taeyong was standing still at the other end. His eyes caught on Taeyong who was standing there looking like an idiot and their eyes met as Yuta was halfway down towards Taeyong. Taeyong's stomach churned and he could see the sadness and anger in Yuta's eyes which he had never seen before. The boy approached him and grabbed his arm by force, and out of the blue, Taeyong was dragged away.

They were sitting at the bench in the park for some reason and Yuta was munching angrily on the bun that Taeyong had in his grocery bag. He finished the bun and crumbled the plastic in his fist before standing up to throw it into the rubbish bin. "Let's go home," he spoke quietly and walked away, leaving Taeyong to trail from behind.

Yuta unlocked the door to their apartment and went straight into his room after taking off his shoes. He left his door open and went straight to lie down face first on his bed. Taeyong was struggling to take off his shoes and close the front door with the grocery bag in his hand, but he didn't mind not getting help from Yuta. He brought the bag into the kitchen and started to sort everything out and fill the cabinets with snacks and more food. It was almost dinner time and he didn't need to ask Yuta if he wanted to eat, he knew that Yuta likes his cooking and Yuta likes eating in general.

Yuta went back into his room right after finishing his dinner and again, he didn't even bother to close his room's door. Taeyong caught the hint that his friend didn't want to talk so he didn't pry further. He did what he had to do, which was washing and cleaning the dishes, and went to slowly and quietly close Yuta's door after, before going back to his own room. That night, Taeyong couldn't sleep well as he kept tossing and turning in his bed. His mind kept wandering to think about Yuta and it bothered him to no end.

 

  
Morning came and Yuta was surprisingly up early. He was already making some green tea for himself, and maybe for Taeyong, in the kitchen as Taeyong walked in after his shower to make breakfast. "Smells good," Taeyong peered from next to Yuta who was still stirring the drink. "It's my specialty and you know that," the other replied back while smiling, showing that he was proud of his green tea. It was true that making green tea was Yuta's specialty. Taeyong had tasted it a few times and whenever he does, he would get amazed every single time on how good it was that it could beat any other cafe's green tea. He stopped stirring and poured some of the tea into two cups, obviously one for Taeyong, and he took one cup and leaned back against the kitchen counter to sip on the tea. "Hell, this could cure cancer I tell you," Taeyong chuckled at Yuta's remarks on his self made green tea.

None of them had classes on that day and Taeyong was studying in his room when Yuta suddenly bursted his door open, bringing his favourite pusheen plushie into Taeyong's room and instantly dropped his body onto Taeyong's bed. It was something that Taeyong missed, if he had to say it in all honesty. Yuta hadn't been home for long in weeks and this simple act from him makes Taeyong feel all mushy in his chest. "Taeyong, pay attention to me," Yuta half sang when Taeyong didn't say anything to him but to just continue his study. The boy sighed and dropped his pen, decided to ditch his studying and turned around in his chair to look at Yuta who was sprawled on his bed. Before Taeyong could say anything, Yuta threw his pillow right onto his face and laughed when the pillow fell down onto his lap, revealing the look on Taeyong's face with his eyes closed and his lips tightened, looking truly unamazed. "Okay okay, I'm sorry," he said, still giggling. Taeyong wasn't mad for the slightest bit but he was glad that Yuta was laughing. It had been a really long while since he last heard that laugh and he wouldn't lie to himself saying that he didn't miss it.

 

  
They spent their time together that evening, lying down on their stomach in Taeyong's bed while watching animes and munching on chips. The episode they were watching had ended and Taeyong got up from the bed to throw away the rubbish they had in his room, specifically on his bed, while making a mental note to not watch anything in his room on his bed while eating anymore since it got really messy. Yuta rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling since Taeyong went out and came back in. Taeyong saw how he looked like and he knew, Yuta wasn't okay and he wasn't being himself. He was tired of Yuta trying to pretend being okay when he wasn't. He was all quiet during the anime and Taeyong didn't like it at all, it felt like Yuta was holding himself from letting go and Taeyong hated it. He sat on his bed and let out a sigh, making it obvious so Yuta would hear him. "What's wrong?" He knew that Yuta had a break up just yesterday but usually, he would blabber and complain, this was different.

"His name is Jaehyun." Taeyong's ears perked up when he heard Yuta's voice. It was soft and quiet, unlike his normal speaking voice which was rough and loud. He waited for a while to let Yuta continue his words. "I really liked him. It was different, he was different. Until yesterday, when I found out that.. he wasn't actually gay and he only used me to satisfy himself." Taeyong hummed and he hung his head low, fiddling with his fingers.

"Taeyong?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't everyone be like you?"

He was stunned. He didn't know how to react and he didn't quite understand what did Yuta mean by that. He turned his head around to see Yuta who was already staring at him with tired and sad looking eyes while hugging his pusheen plushie. "What do you mean?" Taeyong asked softly as he turned his body completely to face Yuta. The boy sighed and averted his eyes, trying to look anywhere but Taeyong's own pair of dark brown orbs. His hand reached up to play with his hair and his knees went up as Taeyong watch him curl up in his bed.

"I mean.. You're really nice and you don't judge me for my behaviour. I'm such a bad person who gets drunk almost every night and you never tried to hold me back. You're great at everything like, your studies, cleaning and a big bonus point, you're really really good at cooking."

Taeyong couldn't look at Yuta in the face as he felt his own face heating up. He would call himself oblivious but these nice words from Yuta were thrown right in front of his face and it was making him dizzy. He felt his stomach making flips and he didn't really understand what was the emotion that he was feeling. Yuta had an effect on him and he had known that for a long time ever since he started getting into relationships. Yuta had made him feel sad and pissed whenever he comes back home all sad and broken from his break ups but, he wasn't sure what was he feeling. What was that feeling that he had towards Yuta that made him want to protect Yuta from all the bad people?

"You're like home to me," Yuta's voice tone dropped low and he was speaking with a tone just right above whisper. It made Taeyong shiver and his heart thumped in his chest. "You're always there, cooking dinner for me whenever I come back home from break ups. You knew I would eat no matter how sad and tired I was and you never really push me to talk to you about things even though you're damn straightforward sometimes," he snickered and Taeyong smiled at his comment. "In overall, you're just nice and comfortable to be with," and before he ended his timid speech, he let out a heavy sigh.

"But sadly, you don't like me."

Like? Affection? Romance? Taeyong had so many questions in his head and he was swimming in thoughts. He blinked and looked straight at Yuta with an expression that Yuta couldn't read even if he tried. The term was foreign to Taeyong and when he heard it from Yuta, he felt something tugged in his heart and as if the circuit of electiricity had finally been connected. It sent a spark down Taeyong's spine and as much as he wanted to deny his thoughts, he couldn't. It was true, and it all finally came down upon him that he likes Yuta. He likes Yuta, he really does.

"Yuta, I-"

"Save it, don't pity me or I'll kick you out of this house."

"No I-"

"What the fuck is it?! Gosh.."

"I- I like you. I do like you."

"Well that's nice, I mean we're friends and all, I like you too I guess."

"No Yuta, I mean, I like like you."

Yuta stopped trying to give sarcastic remarks and he looked at Taeyong who was staring at him. He gave Taeyong a glare since he didn't want Taeyong to be joking or maybe feeling like he needed to say that because he was broken. Taeyong didn't flinch at the glare but he looked hesitant. He was scared, really. He didn't know what to actually do and being the straightforward person he was, he just needed to tell Yuta what he was feeling and he didn't want Yuta to feel like he didn't like him as a whole person either. Yuta sighed and hid his face with his pusheen plushie as he muffled into the plushie. "Don't play with me now, I'm not in the mood," he said as he turned around and his back facing Taeyong.

"I'm not playing.. I really do like you," Taeyong didn't know what else to say to convince Yuta that he really does like him. He was never good with his words and he had always kept his speech short. He wasn't as expressive as Yuta, who knew how to convey his feelings through words. Words? If Taeyong wasn't good with words, then he only needed to show his feelings with some actions right?

He sighed in defeat as he slowly lie down beside Yuta, his hand snaked around the latter's waist carefully and Taeyong could feel Yuta's shoulders tensing up. He pulled himself closer against Yuta as he nuzzled his nose against his nape, closing his eyes. Yuta could feel Taeyong's rapidly thumping chest against his back and his heart itself was beating so loudly that he was scared that Taeyong might hear it. He opened his mouth to let out a stuttering breath and whispered ever so quietly. "Taeyong." He had never heard his name being called out so right, just by the right voice and the right tone. His heartbeat probably went faster and Yuta had noticed that. He hummed in response to the other as he didn't want to break the comfortable silence that they had in so long.

"You.. really like me?"

"Yeah."

Taeyong's eyes fluttered open when Yuta moved and turned himself around to face the other. Yuta's face was a flush of pink and red, and Taeyong had never realized oh how cute and pretty the boy was. Only now that he could properly look at him in a way that he could properly express his feelings, Yuta seemed so beautiful in front of him and he regretted for not realizing his feelings sooner. Yuta's pupils were shaky and they were searching for Taeyong's, as if wanting to see and confirm that if Taeyong's feelings towards him were true and he wasn't just playing. His pusheen plushie were in between them and Yuta brought it up to cover half of his face, leaving only his eyes for Taeyong to see. He was embarrassed, Taeyong thought, and it was cute. Yuta blinked his eyes once, twice, and he finally said it.

"Would you..-"

Taeyong was more than happy. He was overjoyed and his mind went all mushy and soft for Yuta. The sight in front of him was too good to resist and Yuta being so cute right in front of his face wasn't helping his crazily beating heart. He spent no time to think and as he smiled, pulling Yuta closer into the hug and internally cursing the pusheen plushie that was being the only barrier in between them, he spoke up.

"I'll be your home."

  
.

  
"I have a question."  
"What?"  
"You've never brought guys home and why is that?"   
"You're seriously asking me this?"  
"I'm just curious."  
"Fine. Because I'm loud as fuck when being fucked and yes, I'm a sub for guys."   
"Well.. curiousity really does kill the cat."  
"Just please tell me that you're gonna be a dom for me or else I would need to dump you right now."  
"Never try never know."   
"Wha- Taeyong-!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Drop by! curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
